Fields of Gold
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: Well, here's the sordid little fic i came up with one night..you probably won't get the full feelings wo the song, but just..I hope you all like it. (I think it's a little..pathetic..)


**When we walk in fields of gold..**

**Author: Ms. Prongs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I don't own the song, JKR and Sting are the owners to that, I probably don't own the feelings or emotions either.  Heck, I'm just a 17 year older..don't sue me, I don't even have text-books you could take away..**

**Authors Notes: Guess who's back, I wasn't planning this.  I seriously wasn't..I just turned the song on today (9/8/02) to see if it would affect me the way I thought it would..and boom..I suddenly had the picture of ghostly lovers in a field..lol.  Completely opposite of what Sting did for his video, but hey.  Atleast I know I haven't lost my touch for writing..heck I know I haven't I've written 4 poems in the past 3 days..**

  
Lesse here, expect chapter 1 out of my Marauders fic anytime soon, soon as I get chapter 2 written and chapter 3 started I'll post, I wanna be one chapter ahead, atleast till chapter 7 or so.. 

  
But I digress.. Anyways, ok:

  
Harry, Sirius and Remus decide to move into an old familiar place for the two remaining marauders.  The home that James, Sirius and Remus shared before he and Lily married..   
  
And something draws Harry out to a field behind the house..he doesn't know why, but for hours on end he'll sit in the field and just stare out into the open.  Sirius knows why..but he doesn't tell Harry.. Too painful to remember his friend's before their death.  So carefree and alive.  He see's memories of the two in the field, from their first real romantic endeavor.  to the proposal.  To harry's first visit.. and many inbetween.  

As the song plays through, just picture the ghostly figures of Lily and James..lovers, just engaged.. What can this bring for Harry? and what about Sirius.  How about our two lovers in waiting.  

**----------------------------  
"So this is how it feels.." the Raven haired boy said as he looked up to the crystal blue sky above.**

"This is how what feels?" Harry jumped as his godfather came up behind him and smirked.

"To be..an adult, free."

"You'll get over it." the older man said with a lopsided grin. "Soon as middle age sets in, of course..you know, you and I have nothing to worry about yet."   
  
Harry laughed and looked around.   
  
"So how's it feel to be free?" he asked as he turned to Sirius.

"How? Like I'm free, for once, I mean, I've been 'free' for four years, but now that I'm legally free, I feel more alive." 

"You look more alive." the younger of the two replied.   
  
"So, you got a place to stay yet?"   
  
"A flat? no..the Dursley's took great joy in booting me out though." Harry replied sarcastically as he shook his head.   
  
"Then I guess we'll head down to an old home of mine, we can stay there, I'm sure Remus wouldn't mind joining us either if you'd like."

"That's a great idea Sirius! my two favorite people in the world, living under the same roof. Heh.  I suppose i'll be the one bringing in the money." Harry chuckled, but noticed a look of sadness cross his godfathers face, but instantly disappear. 

"Just like your father." 

***

Two weeks had passed since the decision to move in.   Remus had put up an argument to Sirius, but had eventually given in and had since begun to settle and deal with his emotions on his own.  

Harry on the other hand found himself feeling sad.  Sadder than he had in years.  Voldemort had met his downfall, but not without a price.  He'd taken many friends from Harry..too many for him to think about.    
  
But, that wasn't it.  He'd greaved along with everybody else at the memorial.  He'd moved on.  But something was just there, deep in his heart, and every time he took in a deep breath he could feel it.  A pang..

For the past few days he'd walk out of the back door to the house, and out past the trees that marked end of the yard.  To an open field, beautiful and serene.  

And everyday he'd sit down under the shade of a tree that had been growing there and just stare.  Not knowing what he was looking for, or if he was even looking for anything.    
Just - - looking.  

Today, he didn't realize however, he'd had company.  Sirius had followed him out in curiousity, and saw where he sat and closed his eyes pushing back a new wave of memories. 

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold_

The laughter, god the laughter, the sweet music he heard.  Maybe this was a good  thing, or maybe not.    
  
He could hear the laughter of Lily with the gentle breeze as it caressed his face.  He could see their faces in his mind, so happy and in love.  _I would always tease James, for being so love-struck and sappy..he thought, but when he opened his eyes he could still see them.  Eighteen and so in love.  Lily in her flowered sundress and those sandals of hers, James -- Raven haired and carefree.  It was as if they were there just then.  A ghostly reminder of years gone bye, he could see them, clear as day..yet not there at all.  Standing and laughing, holding hands, kissing softly.    
  
He wondered then if Harry could see it.  Or if it was his mind playing tricks on him.  __I haven't even told him his father lived here, he wouldn't know..would he? _

He tried to push the thoughts away, as well as the sadness that it brought.  But he couldn't, it was too strong.  There they were again.  Right next to Harry leaning against the tree and talking softly.  James messing with her hair gently as she giggled. 

It was then he realized that Harry had started and looked around, brought out of a revory of his own.  He looked behind him and closed his eyes for a moment then turned back to looking out at the open space. 

With that the pair smiled as if secretly and disappeared, leaving Sirius stunned.  

_So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold  
  
__Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold  
  
He watched sadly as they returned, a bit farther away this time, the sun now beginning it's trek west, beginning to set gently on the horizon.  Sitting down they were talking, or so it appeared, he watched as James pulled a small box from his pocket and sat up, and silently..proposed to his future wife.   
  
Sirius had to turn avert his blurring gaze from the scene when Lily accepted and he pulled her down for a kiss.  It was too much.  _

Looking back, they closed their eyes for one more sweet kiss and holding hands they stood up and disappeared right before his eyes again.  

_See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold_

Another intimate moment between the two replayed itselt for Sirius, the time he'd stumbled apon them by accident, he'd followed them outside that winter evening and immediately turned back, not of course, without a smirk.  

Again, with a blink they were gone, leaving Sirius with a terribly empty feeling in his heart.   

He looked over at his godson once more and noticed the look of sadness, so he walked over slowly, trying to ignore the new memory resurfacing in his mind.

_I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in the fields of gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold_

There they were again, right next to their son, but he couldn't see them.. and there they were, holding they're newborn child, sitting down by the tree and talking softly.   
  
Sirius stopped and took in a breath when James looked up and smiled happily at him, blue eyes twinkling mysteriously behind his glasses.  

That was the day they'd told him he'd be Harry's godfather.    
  
He saw Lily look up to him as well, emerald eyes glittering with emense joy as she stood up with James.  

Then it happened, she lay a gentle hand on her teenage sons head and caressed his hair as he looked up, startled, but his eyes widened slightly and his once sad expression turned into one of peace at her touch. 

She nodded to James and walked over to Sirius slowly, and kissed him on the cheek, he felt a warm breeze start up at that and tilted his head slightly in curiousity.

"What's going on.." he asked, and half expected an answer.   
  
Lily smiled secretively, took a few steps back and gazed at him, as James, set a hand on his sons shoulder whispering something in his ear, walked up to his wife and they smiled at him, turned and walked past Harry, who looked thunderstruck, they both looked in the same direction as the couple disappeared in the distance. 

_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
  
Harry stood up and looked at his godfather muttering the words, his father'd said to him.   
  
Sirius thought about asking what he'd said but decided against it and walked over to Harry who was still looking at the spot where his parents had disappeared.   
  
"Did I ever tell you Harry, that this is where you're father lived before he and your mother died?" he said.   
  
"No.." was the soft reply.   
  
"They did, and Harry, they loved you very much.."  
  
"I know." he replied as he looked to the sun, now finishing it's trek, streaking the sky the colors of a magnificent sunset. _

A chilled wind picked up and both shuddered. Sirius put an arm around his godsons shoulder, pulled him closer and turned him towards the direction of the house, walking silently away.   
  
The couple appeared again, hand in hand, a ghostly glow surrounding them as they looked on, smiling sadly watching their friend and son disappear into the house they once called home.    
  
_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in the fields of gold  
  
A small flower appeared in Lily's hand and she let it go, watching as it fell softly to the ground, glowing with her touch.  A crystaline tear fell from her eyes as she whispered __I love you, my raven haired angel... into the wind and with those words the lovers closed their eyes and walked away from the field one last time, disappearing with the last glow of the sun in the sky.   _

  
_When we walked in  fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold..._

_-----------------------------------------  
  
_

So, what did you think of that little..weird piece of work hm?

  
I-- well this song has particular meaning to me, it used to make me cry..it still does sort of I made myself cry while writing this, of course I was listening to the song as I wrote it mind..

  
But hey, please, people, I would really really appreciate any opinions you could give, I don't appreciate flames, but I'll accept them along with the rest...  
  
I'm sorry if I offended anybody, I really..don't think it should. Unless of course you've seen visions of your dead parents among a field behind your godfather and friends house.  Then I sincerely apologize and hope you don't hunt me down and hurt me.

~¤~ ThE SeCoNd MaRaUdEr PrOdIgY ~¤~  
- - Ms. Prongs  
(who also doesn't understand why she can write a songfic in under an hour, but it takes days on end to write a bloody chapter..)

@}`---`---

Peace, Love, and all that Jive ^_^

  
  
  
  
  


****

  
  



End file.
